thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel-topia
'The Conflict in Amlos: An Overview' Rebel-topia seceded from the huge nation of the Union of Amlos. The conflict started over how the government would be run. One group in the government wanted to keep the large parliament-type system, with no checks and balances, and another group wanted to have a single leader who oversaw an assembly. Those opposed to the current governmental system formed an alliance to combat the downward spiral if the great country. After many months of bickering, an alliance of twenty-three parliament members was formed to go against those who wanted the same old government. After being charged with treason, these men were broken out of jail by a group of military men, and formed what the government called a "rebel group that needed to be stopped". The government of Amlos sent troops to break up occupations in four major cities in the southeast of the country, and shots were fired. The rebels annihilated Amlos' troops that afternoon, and formally succeeded the next day. Named after a running gag a northern pro-parliament newspaper called their regional stronghold; Rebel-topia. Those siding with Amlos opposed the secession, and attempted to use one of the greatest military forces in the world to bring Amlos back together. 'The Beginning of Amlos' Civil War' After many years of denial from most members of parliament (Many of whom had served at least 20 years) that Amlos needed to reform their government, twenty-three parliament members decided to form an alliance to remodel the current governments’ structure. Many of the older members of the government saw this alliance to be against the law, as political parties were illegal. On November 1st, these twenty-three found themselves in jail charged with treason. A government tribunal-style trial was set up, and kept very hush as to not create an uproar in the country. Word did get out to the media, but not before all twenty-three men were convicted and were to be put to death on November 12th. Many say the oldest, longest serving parliament member, Joseph Sprute, who agreed with the alliance, but stayed out of it, was the one to leak the information of the trial and sentence to the media although, there hasn't been enough evidence to support this theory. On November 11th, the day after the media reports of the trial, a group of a dozen military men, lead by General Richard Wright, the highest serving General in Amlos Army (AA), quickly and swiftly jail broke the parliament members set for execution the next day at noon. These men were mostly portrayed in the media as being heroes, though, the government didn't see it that way. The government called them rebels, and offered a very large reward for any information leading to the arrest of any of the now thirty-five men wanted for treason. General Wright, using many different media sources, called for those to be "willing to stand up for their rights as both citizens of Amlos, and as human beings." Thousands of citizens flocked to Hosler, the home city of General Wright. As more citizens flooded the city and the three surrounding cities, parliament became increasingly nervous of a full revolt. Without any formal declaration against the government, Amlos couldn't legally use military force, so they secretly began to organize troops in Warner, Amlos' capitol city. Parliament again called for citizen help in finding the thirty-five men, and made a public decree saying anyone found harboring the rebels would be found guilty of treason and put to death. Over the next week, three of the closest cities to Holser - Bidas, Port Clara, Solana - were also flooded with protesters. By November 19th, about half of the estimated one hundred thousand people protesting in the four cities had signed a petition to fight against the government if they were to move into their occupied city. With thousands of Amlos citizens flocking to the major cities near Hosler, General Wright decided someone needed to address their followers. On November 20th, Stephen Fischer, the leader of the parliament alliance, addressed tens of thousands of people gathered in the streets of Port Clara, about 30 miles west of Hosler. "Great citizens of Amlos! For years, your government has lined their pockets with your taxes! For years they have continued to pass laws that keep you out of their plan for Amlos! You have had to serve in the military. You've had strict curfews! You cant go shopping without hearing an ad from the government spewing lies about how they've lowered your taxes and cut spending! Enough is enough! Its time they paid for these lies! Rise up against your government! Take back what it rightfully yours!" After two hours of rallying the crowd, he was hurried off the balcony of the building, and moved back to Hosler. Orders came from the AA's General-in-Chief to move seven of their dozen most prized, yet unproven, warships to another port outside of the rebel stronghold of Port Clara. The seven ships left Port Clara, but never made it to their destination, as the commodore of the fleet rescinded orders, returning the ships to Port Clara on November 22nd. 'Rebel-topia's Secession and First President' On November 21st, the thirty-five men, now lead by Fischer, each used many different news outlet to announce the four cities - Bidas, Port Clara, Solana, and Holser - have succeeded from Amlos, forming the Confederacy of Rebel-topia. On the evening of the declaration, a vote of the thirty-five men unanimously decided that they would create a presidential-style government, mirroring Dorado, their neighbors to the southwest. But who was to lead the newly formed country was not a unanimous decision. They were split on two candidates; General Wright and Stephen Fischer. Both very cunning, they had a very hot debate. After hours of back and forth inside the group, one man, Lieutenant Ryan May, offered his opinion to let Fischer become president, and offer General Wright full command of an army. The two men agreed, and Fischer was sworn in as their inaugural, yet interim, President. 'Amlos' Military Moves South' With Amlos' government saying the succession is an illegally formed anti-Amlos government, on November 22nd, the 5th, 38th, 62nd, and 123rd Infantries from the Amlos' Army (AA), under the direction of newly promoted General Lukas Sacks, moved south towards the city of Bidas, about 100 miles north of Hosler. Before they could get there, they were met by 2,000 Rebel-topian citizens just outside the city, blocking the AA from advancing into the city. Former one-star General James Stant of the AA, self promoting himself to leader of the citys group of rebels, was shot by while addressing his men to not shoot unless fired upon first. A long battle ensued. Stant was dragged back off the front lines, and taken to Hosler. At the end of the day, more than half of the 10,000 AA were dead, and three quarters of those left were injured. Only 600 rebels were hurt or killed. The AA retreated back to the city of Hulmville. The battle of Bidas sparked many to oppose Amlos' governing body as they used their military to kill those they were arguing were still Amlos citizens. 'Rebel-topia Strikes Back' Fischer, making his first public appearance as Rebel-topia's president, vowed that he would make Amlos pay for their attack on Rebel-topia. Of the twelve military men, three moved to each city, looking to form an official army. Tens of thousands of men and women flocked to sign up to defend their newly formed country. About 20 percent of these people were quickly handed weapontry and moved to defend the formerly unprotected cities. Under the leadership of former AA Lieutenant Gabriel Wilson, now Colonel In the RA, the 1st Infantry out of Solana (6,500 men) met up with the smaller 3rd Infantry (2,000) out of Port Clara and made an advance across the southers part of Amlos. They ran into the AAs 65th Infantry (5,200), which was holding the city from seceeding to join Rebel-topia. In the early morning of December 1st, the RA attacked and overran 2 AA Battalions (1,000) left to defend the southern and eastern outskirts of the city. Within minutes, the RA had moved into the city, taking their second highest field commander as a POW. 2,000 AA were killed or severly injured, while The Rebel-topian Army suffered only 1,500 casualties. This marked the first offensive attack for the RA on Amlos soil. On December 4th, Atwood declared secession from Amlos and merged with Rebel-topia. Major Battles Over the next sisteen months, Amlos and Rebel-topia would fight for control of the country. Hulmeville Looking to make a second effort at taking Holser, on December 22nd, AAs 49th Infantry (5,000) moved south from Oakcrest towards Hulmeville. Getting word of this, In Holser, General Wright sent nearly three quarters of his men from the 2nd Infantry (3,500) to be under the direction of Colonel Martin Wallace of the 4th Infantry in Bidas (4,500). Rebel-topia's largest unit (7,100) moved Northwest toward Hulmeville. On December 23rd, the two armies met. Thinking the AA was going to stay to the west of the town, Colonel Wallace kept his men from moving into Hulmeville; holding outside the southwest part of the town. This cost him 3,700 men, as the AA slpit, sending half to the east of town and behind Rebel-topia's 2nd Infantry, while the other half attacked from the front. Blacksville January 5th 'Bowmans Lake' May 30th Hulmeville August 25th 'Port Clara/Solana/Bidas' July 7th/8th 'Kingsport' December 12th 'Tighmanton' January 18th 'High Point' February 28th 'Levand' March 5th 'South Warner' March 7th 'West Warner' March 8th 'Amlos Surrenders' March 9th 'Post War' 'Gameplay' Joining The South Pacific on May 22, 2011, Rebel-topia had a rough start. Not long after joining, Rebel-topia was quickly ejected into The Rejected Realms by the illegal delegate Devonitians, AKA: Sedgistan. He returned a few days following after Southernbellz regained the seat, and slowly became one of the most active on the regional forums, donning nicknames of RebelT and RT. After much debate, he was elected Minister of Foreign Affairs in May of 2012 via special election, and continued to serve TSP as MoFA for the following two terms, until he ran for and was elected Minister of Security in September 2012. He held that position for one term, until December of 2012, when he declined his nominations for MoS and Delegate, citing he needed some time from regional government, and was looking for newer citizens to grace the Cabinet with new ideas. He did, however, take a smaller role as Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs after the December 2012 elections. A member of the South Pacific Army since July 22, 2012, he was active in holding Warzone Australia in the name of TSP, where Antariel held the delegacy for 271 days. He was promoted from Private to Corporal on May 13, 2012 after participation in a humanitarian mission in the region of Warzone Airspace. As stated before, he was also Minister of Security for one term. In January 2013, Rebel-topia became inactive in NationStates, citing real life issues. During Milograd's coup in late April 2013, he returned to help the legitimate government return to power. Not long after the coup had ended, MoS/MoA DruggedMonkeys appointed him, with confirmation in the Assembly, to the General Corps of the New Southern Army (NSA). In August of 2013, Belschaft and Rebel-topia ran on a joint ticket for Delegate. Their ticket won, and Rebel-topia served as Vice Delegate until Belschaft announced he was not seeking reelection in the December Elections. He spent the next week looking for a Vice Delegate candidate, with no luck. After a resignation not long after elections, the position of Chair of Assembly was vacant. He ran, and won the special election, and held that position until April 2014. In February of 2014, he was nominated by then Delegate Escade for the Committee for State Security, and passed thru the Assembly. In the April 2014 elections, he ran for Delegate with Arbiter as his Vice Delegate. They lost that election to the "incumbents", Kris Kringila and Escade, who had swapped positions on their ticket. In the April 2014 Court Justice special elections, he ran and served until the end of the term. He held a position in the CSS until October of 2014, when his nation in TSP ceased to exist. Since 2014, he has not run for any major elections, but has been active in the Assembly. Rebel-topia also controls six other nations - Rebel-topia of the South Pacific, Rebel-topia the 2, Rebel-topia III, RebelT, KuriosCowboy, and RednecksAnonymous - along with being the founder of the region Richmond in October 2012, but it became defunct May of 2013. In January of 2014, Richmond was re-founded, and in May, the forum community began a Constitutional Convention.